Jelgava (SolidShock)
Overview Jelgava as of 21.04.2019 is a 72 chunk town in Latvia, Northern Europe. It was founded on 06/03/2019 by SolidShock. The town has 13 members most of them being from the IRL Latvia region. The town is apart of the Latvia nation. Residents of the town are good traders and grinders that are welcoming to almost anyone. Not big fan of russians though. Jelgava has the same national anthem as their nation, Latvia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoUos9J1iuc History Early History The town of Jelgava was founded on 06/03/2019 by SolidShock. The idea was thought out at the beginning, unfortunately for him he spawned in the vast lands of Africa, on the other hand, his brethren spawned far far away in Australia. After making long and tiring journey across the globe, they finally landed in a nice, empty piece of land in Latvia. They knew this was the place, so they started building there. At the very start they were grinding for all kinds of resources, starting from cobblestone all the way up to diamonds. A set person by the name of Fr0styHD from the nation Trindad-Tobago came and sadly killed them. Gladly he didn't take any times, but he did give them an ultimatum. Join them or be destroyed. Thinking nothing big of it, they just joined them for the memes, yet in reality they didn't want to be under no burnt, crispy kids from South America, so they quit the nation and went all the way back to their lands. Short time after a Polish fighter by the name of Dymoslaw came by their town, after SolidShock talked to them they came to the agreement that he will fund the 32 gold for the town's creation, but they have to join Poland. Not thinking much, Solid accepted the deal and the town of Jelgava was officially born! Sadly it was under Polish occupation. Two days didn't even go by when, Deusen the mayor of Riga and representative of MinskanRus/Intermarium asked Solid to join them and leave the dreaded Polish. He explained that MinskanRus aren't really russians, but more a combined Baltic nation. Solid believed in Duesens saying, yet didn't want to cause a war between the nations when switching so he got both of their leaders in one group message chat on discord and they discussed the deal that Jelgava will switch over to MinskanRus, which short time after they did. By the time this was happening, Jelgava was growing and flurashing with new acommodations being built, new members joining and many important, functional places being built, such as the villager breeder, storage rooms, blaze grinders and many other things of great use! Solid, being the awesome guy he is was talking with Duesen quite a lot, since afterall, he in his roots is Latvian as well. They decided that the nation of Latvia will have to be created some time soon, so the great gold gathering started. Solid earned over 200gold in two days just by selling verious enchanted books to the bigger nations on the server, not looking at the fact if it was a friend or foe, most importantly that they had gold. This is where his skills shined, so he used them. Now in the present the town has greatly evolved from its humble beginnings and is growing larger and larger by the day with big plans coming soon! Buildings The town of Jelgava as of now is nothing special, the starting citizens of the town were no professional builders, the town mayor himself being focused more on functionality then creativity. Some notable things are: * Spawn area * Town Hall (will be re-made) * The Great Flag * Villager Breeder and Hall * The Magic Fountain * Jelgava Station * Mistic Mound Spa Notable People * SolidShock - The Great Mayor of Jelgava * _Canaidia - Canaidian Mistress & Builder of Jelgava * MeBeeMad - The guy who goes with a full diamond set in Nether and almost dies. * HampaN - The trusworthy seashagger. * Azork1st - Guidance Councellor xD * Ayoooo - Leatherworker * Amoeba953 - Great River Brother Political Relations Intermarium/MinskanRus - Jelgava is currently under this nation, but with strucking a great deal, soon there will be a nation of Latvia in it's place! Terra_Mariana - Not the best of friends due to sharing the vast lands of Latvia, discussions are happening on legitimate border creation. Trindad-Tobago - Past affiliances have went in the sands of time, new, well formed relations are being made. Treatys Border Agreement of TM-SolidShock 22nd April 2019: Today the Border Agreement of TM-SolidShock is signed by both respective nation/future nation. Here is SolidShocks regulations within his nation border: On that same note, one shall only pass the others border in an attempt to: #Talk politics with the other nation. #To travel through the land and past it. One shall not: #Claim territories of any kind in the others land. #Retrieve resources from the others land. #Grief, attack or in any other way threaten the bordering nation. In the case that there's a new or old, still un-nationed town, one shall inform the other nation of this town so they can discuss it themselves. If set town persistantly wishes to join set nation, they are allowed to do so, but still are within all the other rules of the accord. If one is caught breakin'g these terms punishment will be discussed. Category:Past Towns